Journey
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by songs, exploring the minds of the characters at certain points in their lives.
1. Memories

'_The memories ease the pain inside… Now I know why: all of my memories keep you near…'_

_Within Temptation - Memories_

George Weasley sat at the old, dusty wooden desk. It hadn't been dusted for a long time. Exactly a year, in fact.

For this desk used to belong to his twin brother, Fred. His other half. When Fred died, it felt like George had been torn to shreds. There seemed to be a void, now, that could not be filled.

George flipped through the old, tatty photo album which belonged to his mother. He stopped when he glimpsed an image of himself and his brother, grinning madly. He remembered that day clearly. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, and celebrations were beginning in Gryffindor Tower.

George smiled sadly. Never again would they celebrate a victory together. It hurt so much to know that. But it made it so much more important to cling to the memories he did have, to never forget his twin brother.

After all, the memories, like healing balm to a wound eased his pain, kept Fred close to him. For they made certain that George would never forget the short time the two had had together.


	2. Who Painted the Moon Black?

'_Who painted the moon black just when you passed your love back?'_

_Hayley Westenra – Who Painted the Moon Black?_

I hate the moon. I hate it so much. It's the catalyst for all our problems. And because of the blasted moon, my husband has left me and our unborn child alone.

Of course, many couples have glorified it as romantic, as beautiful, like a pendant worn by the night sky. No. That's not it. It's harsh, and it's horrible and it's evil. It has turned my husband away from me. He has taken my heart, promptly giving it back when things got rough. He is afraid, all because of the moon.

I used to love the moon. I used to dance underneath it. It was full of beauty and mystery, but that was just a childish fantasy. I now see it for what it truly is. Who painted it black?


	3. I Made It Through The Rain

'_I made it through the rain and found myself respected by the others who got rained on, too.'_

_Barry Manilow – I Made It Through the Rain_

Neville Longbottom looked bemusedly at the knot of girls surrounding him. One moment he had been sitting quietly, keeping to himself, then suddenly, he was surrounded.

For so long, he had been the laughingstock of even his own house mates. Forgetful. Clumsy. Dumb. Those were just a few of the adjectives used to describe Neville over the course of his Hogwarts years. But now he was being hailed as a hero. He'd gotten his own small part in the defeat of the Dark Lord. His schoolmates now respected him, looked up to him.

They'd all been through difficult times, Neville knew, but he had come out of them stronger, braver and more respected for it. But most of all, he felt that he had finally lived up to the sacrifices which his parents had made for him.


	4. Nature Boy

'_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'_

_Nat King Cole – Nature Boy_

Molly Weasley stormed into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, an uncharacteristically angry expression marring her usually kind face. Remus Lupin looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading, shocked. He hadn't expected Molly to arrive for at least another hour.

'You horrible, horrible selfish man!' she cried. 'How dare you? How dare you do that to her?'

Remus met her blazing stare, forcing himself to remain indifferent to the tirade. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Molly.'

'Of course you know what I'm taking about! Do you realise that Tonks has come to me at The Burrow, having cried her eyes out over you? _Again?_'

Remus sighed. 'I've already told her that she deserves someone better. She just doesn't listen.'

Molly sank down into a chair opposite Remus, her anger seemingly spent. 'Remus, you're really taking a ridiculous line on this. She wants you. She doesn't care about wealth or age or that you're a werewolf. I'm sure she's told you that multiple times.'

'She has,' Remus confirmed wanly. 'I just cannot bear the thought of her being an outcast, not getting what she deserves. I can't even afford to buy myself a new set of robes. And that's not even taking into consideration that I could kill her, or worse, infect her.'

The older woman grasped Remus's hands in hers. 'She doesn't care about any of those things. She doesn't care about what other people think about her, whether you're dressed in Madam Malkin's finest. And she's an Auror, for heaven's sake, Remus. She knows how to look after herself.'

Molly fell silent for a moment. She then began to speak, as if choosing her words carefully. 'Remus, you know, sometimes you just have to learn to love and let yourself be loved in return. In times like these, nothing is certain. You could be dead tomorrow, and Tonks won't know how you feel. Do you really want that?'

Remus looked down at their intertwined hands. 'No. I'm just – scared. I couldn't bear it if I hurt her.'

'But Remus,' said Molly gently, 'By rejecting her, you're hurting her anyway. Please, for once, forget about the war, forget about your lycanthropy, and be _happy_. You do deserve it, no matter how much you think otherwise.'

Molly abruptly stood up. 'I've got to get back, then. I hope you'll think about what I said.'

With that, Remus was left staring at the spot which Molly had occupied only a moment earlier. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Sometimes you just have to learn to love and let yourself be loved in return._


	5. Our Farewell

'_Rest your head and go to sleep, because my child, this is not our farewell…'_

_Within Temptation – Our Farewell_

'Dora, no! You can't go!' Andromeda cried.

Tonks was surprisingly calm. 'Mum, I can't just sit here while everyone's fighting. I want to fight. I want to fight for Teddy. I want him to live in a better world.'

The older woman's eyes were wild with panic. 'You'll be killed,' she said quietly.

Tonks felt anger rising in the pit of her stomach. 'Then at least I'll die knowing I made a difference to my son's life!'

Andromeda sighed, sinking down into an armchair beside her grandson's cot. 'I don't know why I'm even arguing with you, Nymphadora. I don't believe for a second that any amount of reasoning will stop you from going.'

Tonks sat down beside her mother, grasping the weathered hands in her own smooth ones. 'Yeah. I can't sit here all cosy at home while Remus is fighting. I need to go.'

Suddenly, the two women were crying and clinging to each other like they were the last two people on earth. After a long embrace, the witches broke apart. Andromeda cupped her daughter's face in her hand. 'I love you with all my heart, Dora.'

Tonks clasped her mother's hand with her own. 'I love you, too, Mum.'

She turned away from the older woman, facing the cot which held her newborn son. She gently stroked his cheek with her finger, smiling sadly. The dark brown eyes opened, taking in the sight of the woman before him. Teddy grasped his mother's finger in his own tiny hand. Tonks heard the door close softly as Andromeda left the room. She understood that mother and son needed time together.

Tonks picked the baby up, cradling him in her arms as if he were a fragile diamond. For a moment, she just looked at him, surveying the chubby face and the wide brown eyes. Remus's eyes. She took a shuddering breath and began to speak. 'Teddy, I – I love you. I love you so much. So does your father and I hope you'll always remember that.

'We would never, ever leave you unless we felt it was absolutely necessary. We want to help create a world where you don't have to live in fear, a world where you can have a happy, bright, fulfilling life. I hope your grandma and Harry and everyone will help you understand that.

'I love you more than you'll ever know, my son, my Teddy. This isn't goodbye, Teddy. Not really. We'll see each other again… someday. But Dad and I, we'll always be with you. In your heart.'

She hadn't realised she was crying until the tears fell onto her hands. Vey gently, she laid Teddy back in his cot and wiped the moisture from her eyes. She leaned down, pressing one last kiss to her son's forehead. She turned, reaching the doorway before she turned back. 'Sleep well, Teddy. This isn't goodbye. We _will_ see each other again. Somehow. Someday.'

It took all the strength Tonks possessed to walk out of the door, not looking back.


	6. Nobody's Side

'_Never lose your heart – use your head.'_

_Bjorn Ulvaeus and Benny Anderson – Nobody's Side, from the musical Chess_

I can't do this. I just can't. Not anymore. He's not the boy I met at the park now. He's taken to spending more time with Mulciber and Avery. He reads textbooks about awful Dark spells. What happened to the friendly, smart, fun boy I used to know? What happened to _Sev_? I can't see any trace of him anymore. It's like he's Vanished, just like the quills we practise Vanishing in Transfiguration.

I just can't stay by him any longer. I won't have my heart torn to shreds. I couldn't bear it if he was the one to cause that.


	7. Hand of Sorrow

'_Still I'll be the hand that serves you, though you'll not see that it is me.'_

_Within Temptation – Hand of Sorrow_

Potter. I hate him. I hate him with every fibre of my being. The offspring of my nemesis, James Potter. He's arrogant, he's a rule-breaker, he's hailed as a _hero_.

He's yours, though, too. He has your beautiful emerald eyes.

It hurts to look at him sometimes. Knowing that he's your son, but he's _his _son, too. It shouldn't have been him. He shouldn't have married you. _I_ should have. It's selfish, but it's the truth. If you had loved me, none of this would have ever happened. If I hadn't called you –

Could you have come to love me? Even just a little?

Why do I even bother? It's much too late for that. It's my fault.

Your death won't be in vain, though. I can promise you that. I'll protect the boy until the last breath leaves my God-forsaken body. Because he's yours.

I will protect the boy. I'll protect Harry Potter. I'll be the one to avenge your death, although no-one may know it. Maybe you won't see that it's me, maybe he won't. God forbid he does. But I will serve you. I will serve you if it kills me.

I love you, Lily, and I will protect your boy with my life.


	8. Numb

'_All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.'_

_Linkin Park – Numb_

Lily. Perfect Lily. Mum and Dad always _adored_ her. _Oh, Lily, we're so proud of you, _they'd say. _A witch in the family! _

Did they give a toss about me? No. _Oh, Petunia! Why can't you be more like Lily? She's such a good girl!_

What if I didn't want to be more like Lily? Did they ever consider that? I wanted to be _me_. To be recognised for being Petunia Evans, not just 'Lily's sister'. But no, I wasn't good enough for them. Not smart enough, not tidy enough, not kind enough, not _good _enough.

I was always the one who got pushed aside as people rushed to see _Lily_. To hug Lily and kiss her cheek. To give her presents and smiles and to ask her how school was going when she came home for the holidays.

Who was I? Nobody. My role in the lives of my mother and father was simply to fade into the background and look on as they fawned over Lily. To lock myself in my room and make them forget they ever had a daughter before Lily.

They never realised that I craved the attention they gave Lily. That I wanted them to be proud of me. That I wanted them to see me as_ me_. It feels like those years chilled me from the inside out and I can't do a thing about it. I'm helpless now. What _can_ I do?


	9. Nemo

'_All I wish is to dream again…'_

_Nightwish – Nemo_

I was a young lad when I was bitten, barely reaching my father's knee. Not that we were particularly close, he and I, nor was I close to my mother.

In fact, I did everything I could to avoid them. If I so much as stepped in the wrong direction, my mother would beat me until I could not walk, and my father just stood aside and watched as I writhed and screamed.

My name was Adam Fletcher. I fancied myself a rather brave child. I was forced to become independent at a young age, being either locked in my room all day, only allowed out for meals, our thrown out of the house until nightfall. If the forest where we lived hasn't been so dangerous, I am quite sure that my parents would have left me there to fend for myself. But they didn't. They couldn't risk being thrown into Azkaban for allowing their child to be mauled by the creatures in the forest.

As I grew older, I became more and more powerless and more and more trapped. I longed to have control over my life, to be free to live as I wanted to live.

It was a cold night that night. I remember staring up in fascination at the silvery full moon. It looked to me like a polished medallion nestled in the navy blue velvet of the sky. Little did I know that for some, it was the catalyst of the end of life as they knew it.

I sat in blissful ignorance of the cracking twigs and soft growling coming from the bushes behind me. In a flash of brown fur, my world went black.

I remember that next morning as if it were yesterday. I woke up in what seemed to be a cave. A pair of pale green eyes (which, oddly enough, considering the circumstances, brought back memories of a duck pond I used to visit) stared down at me.

The voice was terrible. Rough and gravelly. 'Welcome to the pack, Fletcher,' he said.

I frowned in confusion. 'Wha-?'

The man reached out a filthy hand and grabbed my arm, claw-like nails digging into my skin. 'Don't you remember what happened last night?'

I shook my head.

The man grinned. The eyes flashed with malice. 'Well, then, let's just say that you're one of _us_ now. You will turn your back on those abnormal magicfolk with whom you formerly resided. You will live with us. The werewolves. You will do as we do. Hunt as we hunt. You will have endless freedom and power over your oppressors. Your name from now forward will be Fenrir Greyback.'

A grin slowly crept its way onto my mouth. _Endless freedom and power, and for such a small price, too._ It sounded like a good offer. What did I care whether I had to turn my back on the humans? They had long since turned their backs on me.

I looked up into the face, wolfish even in their human state. This was what I had dreamed of for so long. I nodded.

'My name. It is Fenrir Greyback.'


	10. Rapunzel

'_If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you...'_

_Emilie Autumn – Rapunzel_

I'd always wanted to be a singer, for as long as I could remember. As a little girl, I would always hum my own compositions around the house. My parents joked about never being able to shut me up.

Music was always a sort of emotional outlet for me. When I was happy, I would sing. When I was sad, I would sing. When I was furiously angry, I would sing. (It always seemed to lessen my somewhat stormy temper.)

I only really sang for myself. No-one particularly wanted to listen to me, anyway. It was always, 'Celestina, could you be quiet, dear?' or 'Celestina, you're disturbing your dormmates!'

My friends didn't want to hear my new songs, and my parents were much too busy to care.

I suppose the irony of it all was that I desperately wanted someone to listen, to be touched by my music. But no-one ever was, really. Even now, people come up to me and tell me how cheesy and annoying my songs are.

If only I could have been a better songwriter, a better friend, a better daughter, maybe things could have been different. If only…


	11. My Wish

'_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to: your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never have to carry more than you can hold…'_

_Rascal Flatts – My Wish_

When we married, Molly and I never really expected to end up with seven children. We had hoped for a few children, but I suppose we were never really satisfied. We felt like we had 'unfinished business', that we hadn't fulfilled our purpose.

Now here we are, with seven beautiful children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. What did we ever do to deserve them? I don't know, but I'm certainly glad that we did it.

Our children… they're growing up in a time of great unrest, but I can only hope that this will let them grow up to become even stronger, more independent young wizards and witches. As parents, that's our job: to raise these young people we created to be the very best people they can possibly be.

My greatest wish, though, is that they follow their hearts, that they do what they love and love what they do, that they fulfil their dreams. That they laugh often and much despite a dark world. That they will always have someone standing by them when their burdens become too much for them to bear on their own.

I hope that in the end, that they live the best lives possible. That those lives are full and bright.

And I will do my all to ensure that this will be.


	12. Destroyed

'_I did my best to please you, but my best was never good enough. Somehow you're only able to see all I am not…'_

_Within Temptation – Destroyed_

She loved him. She _wanted_ him. She would have done anything for him. Gone to the ends of the earth and back, had he asked it of her.

And yet, despite her loyalty, her service to him, he did not love her in return. She did her very best, and yet, it seemed that her best was never good enough. All he could see was her faults and her failings. She was only an instrument which he used to achieve his purpose.

She didn't marry another for love. She only did it because _he_ asked it of her, and she would obey _him_ without question.

She was broken, she was twisted, and most of all, she was desperately lonely. And she knew that lonely she would forever be.

For at the end of the day, how could the mighty Dark Lord ever learn to love a mere mortal such as Bellatrix Lestrange?


	13. Stars

'_You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim… and each in your season, returns and returns, and is always the same!'_

_Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg – Stars, from the musical __Les Misérables_

Everyone at the Ministry of Magic liked to think of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic as a toad, and an evil one at that.

However, the Senior Undersecretary begged to differ. You see, Dolores Umbridge had always liked order in things. Even as a young witch, she would organise her books in alphabetical order by author surname, her robes would be folded neatly in her wardrobe, she would always know exactly where she had put her wand. It made her feel very secure.

She did not like things to change. If she had misplaced her quill, instead of simply reaching for another, she would search until she had found the offending writing implement. If there was a spelling error in her assignment work, she would start over. If even one of her immaculate curls was out of place, she would not leave the dormitory until each one was perfectly arranged. (This had caused her lateness for several classes, including Transfiguration. She had incurred detentions for each one. She had never quite forgiven Minerva McGonagall for that.)

Her adult life had also been ruled by order and structure. She was not ignorant; she knew of the dangers which were posed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. There were reports of murders every other day, after all. This was why she wanted control. Amidst uncertainty, she only wanted things to remain constant. This made her more able to crawl into her safe haven and to ignore the war raging outside her office door.

But in the end, even she could not deny that things _were_ changing, and tides turning. The thought of being swept away terrified her.

Yes, she may have been an evil toad, but she had only been that way to shield herself from the world and from fear and from change.

She was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, but she was also only human. Dolores Umbridge would often wonder why no-one understood that.


	14. It's for the Best

'_I've become content with this life that I lead, where I drink too much and don't believe in much of anything…'_

_Straylight Run – It's for the Best_

Winky is a bad house elf. She must be, for Master fired her. She did not do her duty properly, and now she pays the price for it.

Winky knows she shouldn't drink so much, but it drowns out the sadness. She cannot think of any other way to forget.

Dobby does take care of Winky, and Winky appreciates this, but Winky just wants to be left alone. She does not want to associate with other people. It is just easier this way.


	15. I Dreamed a Dream

'_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…'_

_Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schonberg – I Dreamed a Dream, from the musical __Les Misérables_

Lucius and I were in love. So in love. We married, and for a short while, we were happy, until Lucius once again immersed himself in the Dark Arts, becoming interested in joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort's followers.

I honestly thought he had given up on the Dark Arts business he had been studying in our final years at Hogwarts.

This destroyed all the visions I had for our married lives. I had always imagined that we would be so happy, with a big family and a comfortable house. This was really all I wanted. Happiness and security. And in one instant, this came crashing down. My husband took the Dark Mark, joining Voldemort and thus dragging him with me.

The dreams I dreamed mattered no longer. All that mattered was our service to Lord Voldemort. I suppose one could say that life had killed the dreams I dreamed.


	16. Scar

'_I'm a little bit tired of fearing that I'll be the bad fruit nobody buys…'_

_Missy Higgins – Scar_

I never really fit in at school. I wasn't smart like Remus, confident like James or popular like Sirius. I never really took much part in the pranks they pulled. I was always just the sheep following along with the rest of them, just because I had nowhere else to go. I don't really think they thought too much of me. Looking back, they probably just felt sorry for me.

I suppose I was too scared of failure to get more involved at school. What if I had tried to be cool and made a fool of myself? Tried to make friends and been rejected? That would have been a hundred times worse than being an outsider.

I did look for signs that they cared about me. I honestly did. But the problem was that they three of them were a tight-knit group, and sometimes I think they forgot I was even there. The words I spoke were just background noise to them. My actions were just hindrances.

I was tired of it. I wanted, just for once, to be _somebody_. _He_ made me feel powerful. _He_ made me feel like part of the team. _He_ made me feel important. That's why I joined him. That's why I betrayed my friends. I didn't want to lose his trust.

For once in my life, I was not 'one of the Marauders', I was not 'James' and Sirius' friend'. I was Peter Pettigrew.

I never meant to betray them. I never meant them to die. I just wanted to be who I was, and not have to change for anyone.


	17. Caught in the Crowd

'_I was young and caught in the crowd; I didn't know then what I know now.  
I was dumb, and I was proud, and I'm sorry.'_

_Kate Miller-Heidke – Caught in the Crowd_

I'd always known that James Potter was different. He was a smart boy, but he was a troublemaker, too. But strange things always used to happen. When he was angry, the windows near him would break. When he was happy, objects moved of their own accord.

We all used to think that these were pranks, that he was nothing more than an attention-seeking brat, but he never seemed to know how those strange occurrences ended up happening.

And now I know the truth. James Potter is a _wizard_. A _wizard_, for crying out loud! He could now blow me to smithereens if he so chose.

We all treated him so badly, and none of it was his fault.

If only I could see him again, and tell him I'm sorry.


	18. I Am What I Am

'_I am what I am! I don't want praise, I don't want pity! I bang my own drum - some think it's noise; I think it's pretty…'_

_Jerry Herman – I Am What I Am, from the musical La Cage aux Folles_

Here I am, on the Hogwarts Express. Which House will I be Sorted into? Ravenclaw, the intelligent House? Hufflepuff, the loyal House? Gryffindor, the brave House? Or, God forbid, Slytherin, the sly House?

Whatever happens, I don't want to end up in Slytherin like my mother wants. Every wizard who's gone bad has come from there. Whatever anyone says, it's a plain evil House. I don't ever want to end up like the rest of my family.

I'm sick of sticking with the status quo. What if I want to be who _I_ am? What if I don't want to end up like dear old Mum and Dad and Cissy and Bella?

Well, I don't care what they, or anyone else says. I will not be in Slytherin. I will have good friends. I will make a mark on Hogwarts that won't ever be erased.

My name is Sirius Black, and I am going to be brilliant.


	19. Remember When It Rained

'_Remember when it rained, I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name… Remember when it rained, in the water I remain…'_

_Josh Groban – Remember When It Rained_

I feel rather angry with you, sometimes, Mother. I feel angry that you've left Daddy and me alone. I needed you. I still need you. Daddy still needs you. It's not been the same since you – since you died.

I can remember as a small child, right after it happened, it was raining outside. I ran into the storm, and I cried out. I didn't really care that I was being drenched. All I really cared about was having you back with me.

It was horrible, Mother. I knew that you were gone and you were never coming back. That if you hadn't been so adamant about creating a new spell, you wouldn't have died.

It's raining today, Mother. I used to get so upset when it rained, because it reminded me of you. But I'm not upset today. It seems like the rain has cleansed me of the hurt I used to feel, so that I can focus on remembering your life, the time I had with you.

I'm not upset or angry anymore, Mother, because I know I'll see you again someday.


	20. Il Gladiatore

'_In silence but strong of spirit, I feel time dragging me towards death. I have seen too much killing and my heart despairs. I shall avenge my brothers with bloodshed -  
I promise you this.'_

_Hans Zimmer, Gavin Greenaway and Jeff Pescetto – Il Gladiatore, based on themes from the score of the film 'Gladiator' (English translation)_

I know what the Dark Lord is planning. I am in far too deep now. I was young and naïve, and I must now atone for my mistakes.

He is purely evil. There is no compassion in his heart, not for humankind, nor for any other magical creature. I have learnt that over the time I have spent as a Death Eater.

I will make sure that the Dark Lord is rendered mortal once more, so that the world can be rid of this evil.

I know that it will cost me my life, but this is a price I am willing to pay. I will make certain that his Horcruxes are destroyed, that peace can be restored once more.


	21. Could I Have This Kiss Forever?

'_Could I have this kiss forever?'_

_Enrique Iglesias - Could I Have This Kiss Forever? _

He draws nearer. Those warm, soft hands are clasped within his own.

They feel warm and they feel soft. He squeezes them gently, and then releases one of them to pull back the hood of his long black cloak.

He pulls her closer. Her face is mere inches from his.

He feels her whole body quivering.

The anticipation builds. He cannot wait.

He pauses momentarily, drinking in the feel of her.

Then his mouth is on hers.

Oh, how good it feels!

His first kiss is wonderful.

And now, his job is done.

The shell of the Dementor's first victim crumples to the ground.


	22. War At Home

'…_He's tired of being told that he's the lucky one…'_

_Josh Groban – War At Home_

He's lying in a bed at St. Mungo's, and he's _bored_. Bored out of his brains. There's not exactly anything very interesting to do when you're confined to a strict regime of bed rest.

He's staring at the blank, sterile white wall across from his bed. Well, at least one eye is. Said eye is extremely dark brown, small and beady. The other one swivels around in its socket. It's extremely large, round and electric blue.

The man lets out an aggravated sigh as one of the Healers comes round, poking and prodding at his bandages, telling him how he's _so_ lucky to have escaped so lightly. He's really, _really_ annoyed now. He just wants to be left alone. He tells the Healer this, phrasing it none too politely. As she scampers away, her eyes don't leave his magical one, as if he would jump up and attack her at any moment

His muscular arms are crossed over his chest now. Sometimes he _hates_ being an Auror. He gets this all the time. The horrible, contrived sympathy. The fake smiles and false words of comfort.

He would rather they didn't bother. It's so much easier to toughen up when people aren't trying to be all _emotional_. It's easier to forget that not only comrades, but _friends_ have been lost. To pretend hat they were not actual people, only warriors. This way, it's easier to live on when others have died, when loved ones have fallen, when he's the only one left.

Alastor Moody stares at the wall across from him. Although the ward is full of patients and Healers, he's never felt so alone.


	23. Carrickfergus

'_My childhood days bring back sad reflections of happy times there spent so long ago…'_

_Traditional – Carrickfergus_

I was Ariana's favourite brother. I always was, even before she lost control of her magic and her mind. I could calm her, even when our own mother could not. She'd always listen to me, and she'd spend the majority of her time with me.

I suppose you could say she was somewhat of a social outcast. As cruel as it seemed, that didn't bother me very much. Less time spent with friends meant more time spent with me.

I remember the times after Father was imprisoned and Mother and Albus were out. Ariana seemed to get sad at those times. I think that when there were less people around, she would think more about Father. She blamed herself for getting him imprisoned. We tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she didn't listen.

When we were alone, I used to go with Ariana to feed the goats. We would sit together for hours on end, just watching the goats frolic in the field behind the house. She seemed happiest then. I think she liked the simplicity of the animals playing together, with not a care in the world.

Well, that was then, and this is now. Ariana is gone. It's no use remembering all this, because I'll never see her again. We'll never feed another single goat together. She's dead, and no amount of reminiscing is going to change that.


	24. Hero

'_I can be your hero…'_

_Enrique Iglesias – Hero_

'Who's your hero, Teddy?'

Teddy thought for a moment. 'My godfather.'

'Don't you have a real dad? Isn't he your hero?'

Teddy looked down at his feet. 'No. He was a coward. He left me behind.'


	25. The Face

'_For every time you fall apart, there'll be a soul to guide your journey…'_

_Mark Masri – The Face_

'Shut up, James! Just shut up!'

Teddy stormed away, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow. What did James know about anything? He had parents. He had a father. What right did James have to tell him how to act, how to think?

Pushing today's Weasley-red hair out of his eyes, Teddy frowned over at the picture of his parents which Harry had insisted he keep on his bedside table.

There was an abrupt knock at the door. Teddy could hear his godfather's voice through the door. Grudgingly, he got up, unlocking the door.

To Teddy's surprise, there was no trace of anger in the emerald green eyes, only understanding. 'Sit,' was all Harry said, wrapping his arm around his godson's shoulders.

An uncomfortable silence fell. After a while, the two wizards' eyes met.

Harry sighed. 'I know it's hard, Teddy. I've been there, believe me. I used to hate my parents for leaving me. But they didn't do it for selfishness or for glory. They did it for me.'

Teddy remained silent.

'They loved you so much, Teddy. You have no idea what they were like when you were born. They were absolutely delirious with happiness. And they wanted nothing more than to allow you to live in a world without fear.

'You're not alone, Teddy. You've got all of us. We may not be related by blood, but we're your family all the same. We're here to help you up when you fall. We're here for you.'

A single tear ran down Teddy's cheek.


	26. If Today Was Your Last Day

'_What if today was your last day?'_

_Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day_

Argus Filch had always loved _clean_. He'd loved _clean _and he'd loved _cleaning_. He'd rather enjoyed taking the time to turn a filthy, nigh uninhabitable room into a place where people loved to be. He supposed he'd liked standing back when he was done and knowing that he'd done something worthwhile. That he'd somehow made a difference to someone's day.

It was much the same when he became caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked to know that Hogwarts was neat and orderly. He wanted the students to learn the importance of respecting their environment. None of this running around throwing spells around in the hallways, throwing Dungbombs and generally causing mayhem. It frustrated him that the students refused to learn what was good and right and what wasn't.

But one day – one day – they'd understand. He'd make sure of it.


	27. High

'_If we all stand tall enough, no-one can beat us!'_

_RyanDan – High_

I've always admired Harry, although I'd never tell him that. He's strong and he's brave and he's willing to stand up for what's right, regardless of what anyone says. Even Umbridge. He's never been afraid of standing by the truths he knows. That's why I've joined Dumbledore's Army. So I can join him; learn to be as strong and brave and unafraid as he is. 'Cause in the end, when it comes down to it, we'll be facing _him_. When that day comes, I want to be ready. I know now that if we stand up for what's right, no matter how much is thrown our way, we're not gonna be beaten. We'll come through. I'm sure of it.


	28. Antebellum

'_How much did we lose to live this way?'_

_Vienna Teng – Antebellum_

The second day of May. It holds so many painful memories for Bill and I. But on this day, I hold my newborn daughter in my arms. She's the reminder of the worth of everything we've lost. She's the candle in the dark night; the calm in the midst of a storm. I know that she is going to live safely and happily and without fear now. Despite everything which I have lost, I still have my husband and my daughter. We know that this is a victory in itself.


	29. Happy Ending

'_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending: no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending…'_

_Mika – Happy Ending_

I hold my son in my arms. He's so small and fragile. I'm so very frightened. I do not wish to raise this child. He is but a reminder of all which I have lost. I wish it would all go away! I hate it!

What left do I have to live for now? My husband has left me alone. I cannot live without him!

I am nothing but a coward. I know this. But I would rather die and be a coward than continue to live with this agony.


	30. Passage

'_I died in a car crash; a lifetime ago it seems…'_

_Vienna Teng – Passage_

All was silent, and Moaning Myrtle was – well – moaning. A silver-coloured tear made its way down her translucent face. Sometimes Myrtle regretted her decision to become a ghost. When she was murdered, she was only a young, stupid, naïve little girl. Now she was trapped in this place, a place which held so many painful memories of spending hours and hours on end hiding from the rest of the world, crying until she had no more tears left to shed.

All she wanted now was to be left alone. She _hated _people. They had caused her so much pain when she was alive, but it did not end there. It most certainly did not. It was ironic that she was a ghost, for the rest of them still haunted her like ghosts in her death.

Myrtle dived into her toilet, a loud wail like a siren escaping her lips. If only she had not been a stupid little child back then, maybe she would not have to spend the rest of eternity as a prisoner here.


End file.
